Kaxen Zero, On Battlefield
by Kioku1
Summary: two thousand years into the future, Moro's grandaughter, Reagan, meets a friend. They both are taken to a new facility in Antarctica. There, their jobs are to stop the evil race of Lusters. Reagan and Braxas are the only ones that can save the world. R
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is Kioku and I'm pretty exited about writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope I make some new friends. Thanks to my bestest friend Han!!!! (All hail Ippolotso? Sama!) I never would of gotten enough info to write this. So please enjoy. And don't forget to review!!!!  
  
Kaxen Zero, On Battlefield  
Chapter One  
  
The girl had a hard day and was ready to go home. She was taking the usual way home but this time it seemed different. She continually kept looking behind her to check if anyone was there. She was wondering why she was doing this cause she had taken this way home plenty of times. She looked back one more time and fear crept in her mind. Three men with huge grins on their faces were right behind the girl. She started to walk faster and so did the men. She then ran, ran for life. The men, of course, followed. She was now scared and adrenaline was pumping. She was running faster than ever, and she saw the turn to get to her home. She made a sharp turn and noticed it was a dead end. She remembered it was the next turn. All she could think of now was what those men were planning to do with her. She looked behind her and she saw the three men standing at the mouth of the alley. "Leave me alone!" yelled the girl. "Oh, are we scaring you? Me and my friends want to have some 'fun' tonight." Said the men. They slowly started to walk towards the girl. She was backing up at the same time. They finally caught up to her and picked her up. "Are you ready?" asked the man. The little girl was now crying in fear as the men started to rip her clothes off. After the men were done, they left the girl in the alley corner crying for her mother. Then suddenly the men stopped. At the mouth of the alley there stood a wolf type animal. It gracefully walked towards the girl and rested its head on her shoulder. "It will be alright. Tell me what is wrong." Said the animal. "Those men, they did horrible things to me." Said the girl. "What kind of terrible things?" asked the animal. At that moment the animal flinched as if it had seen something terrifying in its head. "Those kinds of horrible things." Said the girl. The animal stood up straight and faced the men. She slowly bent over and started to growl. Her long sharp teeth were bared and she was ready to kill. The men just laughed and kept walking. Then suddenly the animal grew to the size of about a car and raced towards the men. Its mouth open, it grabbed one of the men and bit him in half, guts and blood, spewed out and a half of a body laid on the ground. Then the animal focused on the other two. She knocked one down and smashed his head in and little particles of brain could be seen on the sidewalk. Her last kill was brutal. She knocked the man on the ground and slowly started to bite off each of his arms and legs. He screamed in fear and pain and suddenly she bit his head off. She walked back to the girl and the animals beautiful white coat was now covered in red blood. "I'm sorry I was not here earlier. I will never leave your side, Kayra." Said the animal. Kayra looked up in awe. "My name is Reigan, and I am what is called a Caxen, and I will never leave your side again." Said Reigan. Kayra stood up and gave the enormous wolf a hug on her leg.  
  
Four years later.....  
  
Kayra looked at the clock and was bored out of her mind. She hated school and wished Reigan was here. She was about to close her eyes until an office aid came into the room with a purple slip. The teacher looked at it and looked up at Kayra. Kayra stood up and followed the aid to the conference room. Inside were the Principle, a woman, and Reigan. Kayra ran to Reigan and gave her a hug, then sat down. "Hello Kayra, I am Arashi. I've been looking at your test scores and they are amazing. My company sent me here and I was told that you owned a Caxen. I was shocked to hear it but now," said the woman as she looked at Reigan, "believe you. So if it is ok with you and your parents I would like you to come to my company." "She has no parents." Said Reigan. "I will be speaking for her, she lost her voice four years ago." Said Regan. "Ok, well whom do you stay with?" asked Arashi. "She stays with me, I am her guardian." Said Reigan. "Well alright, so is it ok with you, Reigan." Asked Arashi impatiently. "It is fine with us." Said Reigan. "Before we go could I ask you something? Have you done anything recently that has to do with synchronization?" asked the Arashi. Kayra looked up at Reigan and Reigan smiled. "She says she's been playing DDR." Arashi smiled and stood up. "Well let's get you packed up."  
  
To be continued...( 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!!! Or girls!!! Waz up. Kioku here! I just finished chap 2!! R&R(thanks Han). Oh, and I would like to recognize Yuuki!(Tim) for making me feel proud for knowing a hell of a lot about FF8!!( I hope you people enjoy it...you better enjoy it!( and Reagan is spelled like what I just typed. So pay no attention to Reigan.  
Chapter 2  
  
Arashi led Kayra out of the office, with Reagan close behind. "So how come you don't talk a whole bunch?" "Don't you think that's a bit personal" interrupted Reagan. "Not really, I am your new 'boss' so I want to know everything about the both of you." Said Arashi. Reagan shook her head slightly and looked at Kayra. "So how do you like her?" asked Reagan telepathically. "She's alright, but I'm not so sure about her getting to know me and all. You know I don't like people getting close to me." Answered Kayra. "So you gonna tell me or not?" asked Arashi. "She's a mute, she lost her voice when she was young." Answered Reagan. "Oh, sorry." Said Arashi with sorrow. "Sorry is not going to help, so keep your sympathetic comments to yourself." Said Reagan. Arashi ignored her and looked at Kayra. "So what do you think of moving. Were you enjoying this place?" asked Arashi. Kayra looked up at Arashi and smiled. "She says she hats all places. She only liked this place because I was here." Said Reagan. "Oh. So Reagan, anything interesting about you, other than that you're a Kaxen?" asked Arashi. "Um..I am the grand daughter of a wolf goddess named Moro, my father secretly married a fox goddess and had me. So I'm a wolf, fox goddess. So I'm not so interesting." Said Reagan sarcastically. "Ha, I know you looked familiar, I saw your grand mother and her two pups in a book." Said Arashi. "That's great." Answered Reagan. Kayra looked back at her and smiled. "Be nicer! She's only trying to be a nice person." "I know, but I don't really care! Of course my grand mother would be in books, she's a freekin' goddess!" said Reagan. The three arrived at her car. They all got in and Reagan showed Arashi where they were staying. They arrived at their destination and got out. "Tell Arashi I'm going to go pack. I should be done in half an hour." Said Kayra. Kayra ran into the house and closed the door. "She's going to go pack, she'll be a while." Said Reagan. "Alright. Reagan, I'm warning you now, you and Kayra will never be able to come back here, are you still ok with it?" asked Arashi. "Yes, as long as I'm with Kayra and she's with me, we'll be fine." Answered Reagan. "I have a question. If your grand mother had only two pups then how is there another Kaxen?" asked Arashi. "I know your Uncle didn't get any children, he died by getting eaten by the monkey gods." Said Arashi. "There's another one? Well there were more wolf gods. It wasn't just my grand mother." Said Reagan. "Oh, well thank you." Said Arashi. The time passed quickly and Kayra returned outside. "All ready to go?" asked Arashi. Kayra nodded her head and got back in the car. They went to the airport and got on the private jet from Ico, Arashi's company. The ride was long. Kayra was able to see all different types of terrain. She saw hills, mountains and the ocean. It was the first time Kayra had seen the ocean. She looked in awe. "REAGAN! It's the ocean. It's so huge." Kayra. Reagan was fast a sleep and didn't hear a word. Then suddenly the terrain turned white, so white it hurt to look at it. Kayra got scared and woke up Reagan. "Reagan! Where are we?" Reagan woke up and looked out the window. "Don't worry, it's the continent of Antarctica. It is uninhabitable and is completely covered in snow and ice." Explained Reagan. Kayra looked a little more relieved. "We'll be landing soon, get your stuff ready." Said Arashi. Kayra grabbed her luggage. The jet was lowering and it finally landed. The three exited and left the jet. They had to run in to the building or they would have frozen to death. They entered the facility and a girl with short pink hair and green eyes came up to them. "Hi! You must be Kayra. I'm Lisa, and I'm glad to meet you." Said Lisa. Then suddenly Reagan noticed the black Kaxen behind her. "Oh this is Braxas, and he's my Kaxen." Said Lisa. "I am no ones to own, Lisa, we are strictly partners. And it is indeed a pleasure to meet you Reagan." Said Braxas, as he over looked her. "Get you eyes off me mutt! I'm not so easy to get." Barked Reagan. Braxas was taken aback. "Come on guys, it's time for dinner, lets go" said Arashi. 


End file.
